Originally candles where made with a standard built-in-candle wick, which prove to be troublesome as a built-in-candle wick mostly always become buried in candle wax, leaving individual with the problem of having to dig out built-in-candle wick in order to continue burning candle. This problem has been partially solved by adding multiple built-in-candle wicks. I found that these had and still have significant problems as multiple built-in-candle wicks still becomes buried in candle wax. In addition built-in-candle wicks often burn away before wax, leaving wasted candle wax unable to be burned.